Fools rush in
by dmhg
Summary: Based on the film. Draco and Hermione get married to help raise their baby. But Draco and Hermione are about to find out that there is more to marriage than as a quick fix. COMPLETE
1. A heated discussion

Disclaimer: JK owns all, the plot however is all mine.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Fools rush in, where angels fear to tread.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

This is my new fic called 'fools rush in', its loosely based on the film 'fools rush in' which stars Matthew Perry. It's a really good film and this fan fic is based on the over all plot of the film, a little.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 1- A heated discussion

They were at it again.

In the middle of the great Hall.

In front of everybody.

Draco Malfoy, sat in the middle of his table, all high and mighty he looked. And that was what started it all off. Hermione Granger just couldn't keep her nose to her self on this occasion.

Everyone in the hall was a buzz with energy, it was the seventh years graduation day and all the seventh years were exited at the thought of leaving Hogwarts for good. Other years were exited because they were having a long summer holiday.

Hermione Granger, been the type of girl she was could never stop her self from defending what she believed in, especially when she knew she was right and one little comment from Draco Malfoy's mouth sent her over the edge.

"Those bloody Gryffindorks didn't know what hit them this year" he said and made all his cronies laugh. Draco was boasting about how many times he abused his head boy status and gave unsuspecting Gryffindor's as many detentions as possible and took away many house points. Hermione heard his comment and turned round to face him

"I hope you haven't been using your power as head boy Malfoy" she said dangerously to him "To pick on my house" she said, knowing exactly what he had been doing the whole year.

"Who asked you, you filthy little mudblood"

"That's Granger, to you Malfoy" she said smugly

"Ill call you whatever I like, after tonight's ceremony I wont be seeing you at all for the rest of my life"

"Hermione, leave it he's not worth it" Ron said trying to drag her back to face the table, but she pulled away from him

"Poor Weasleby, cant even get the mudblood to listen to you, not much of a prefect were you." He called "Probably why you weren't one this year" he said to his housemates who sniggered and laughed at him.

"Actually Malfoy, Ron didn't want to be one this year, it gave him more free time" Hermione said

"Yeah to hang with Potter and his sister"

"No actually, he got to play more Quidditch and spend time with his friends"

"Play Quidditch did he? He still needs to work on his moves. You may have the cup….but we had the better team"

"That's right we have the cup Malfoy. And as for who has the better team…just take one look at yours and you cant say you have. Harry treats all his team with respect because they are his friends, unlike you because you don't have friends"

"I have friends"

"Oh maybe you do, but honestly Malfoy, dumber and dumber" she pointed at Crabbe and Goyle "Puggingson as well even you could have done much better" she said looking at Pansy. This made Draco actually want to smile, which he did, it was an inside smile.

"There better than yours. Saint Potter, death and destruction follows him ever where he goes. And the Weasley's there too poor to have real friends so they have to settle for the likes of you, a little mudblood. They are just blood-traitors."

"At least there my true friends, they actually love me. Who loves you? Honestly now for who you really are, not your money or your family" she smirked at the drop on his face.

"Hermione, leave it" Ginny said from the opposite of the table

"Ginny, let me handle it, its time he was taught a lesson" she said and turned back to Draco.

"You know Malfoy that's a true friend, she doesn't want me to get in trouble for the likes of you, I don't see any Slytherins trying to stop you so you don't get in trouble"

"Because they know I can handle myself. Anyway this is about me and you, not our friend's"

"Anything to do with me and you is about our friends Malfoy, it always has been."

"Mudbloods should never be allowed in our schools," Draco Malfoy informed his minions

"What was that Malfoy?" Hermione asked, knowing what he had said

"Nothing Bitch" he replied with his trade mark smirk

"You know Malfoy your just scared because I'm better at everything than you are, admit it. Your worried that when NEWT results come around I'm going to be on top of you"

"Not on top of me"

"Oh I will be…you can bet all the money in the world ill get better grades than you. Your just jealous that I was better in school than you"

"Just you keep telling yourself that," Draco said to her

"I only will because I know its true," she said finally turning around and continuing with her meal.

"You tell him Hermione" Ron said patting her on the back

"Yeah 'Mione, he needs to be taught a lesson" Harry added "He needs to know that just because he's higher in the blood chain than you he cannot treat you with any less respect"

"Thanks Harry…but it doesn't matter after tonight I never hope to see him again"

"And I actually thought he had changed since he turned against his father and Voldemort in the war. Especially since Voldemort is dead." Ginny said

"Ginny" Ron scolded

"Oh for goodness sake's Ron, he's gone, I think you can call him Voldemort" she went back to eating her sticky toffee pudding while her brother reddened in the face and grabbed a few more slices of cake.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hope it wasn't too OOC for you all.

It may be a while before I get the next chapter up of this fic because I'm reading HBP at the mo, which is fantastic and also because I usually have the first few chapter pre written before up loading the first chapter, well I haven't in this case so could be a while.


	2. The ceremony

Disclaimer: JK owns the characters and I own the plot. Even the added characters to this chapter belong to JK because they came from her site so she made them up and therefore she owns them just as much as she owns Harry Potter.

Chapter 2 – The graduation Ceremony

Nothing out of the ordinary happened for the rest of the day, Harry spent his last day at school cuddled up to his girlfriend, Ginny in the Gryffindor common room. Ron stayed with Lavender and her friends, despite all they had been through they were back together again. Hermione spent the day in the library looking through all the books that were only in Hogwarts library, rare books that weren't allowed off the site and were never in the bookshops before they got to Hogwarts.

As they all walked amongst a mass of other students to the grounds of Hogwarts where the ceremony was to take place, Ron looked among the crowed to see all his family there waiting for him, Ginny was walking down with Harry and Luna, Luna was telling everyone about how much she would miss Dean Thomas, who was her first boyfriend, after he left school. Dean on the other hand seemed to think spending time with Seamus was more important than spending his last day with Luna,

"What's wrong Hermione?" Ginny asked as Hermione walked up to them

"Nothing, I just cant believe its all over, today will be the last time we are students here"

"Not me" Ginny mumbled mournfully. Over the last 2 years since she and Harry had been together they had hardly spent any time apart she had become part of the trio making them a four-some.

"No more getting in trouble," Ron said happily as Lavender kissed him goodbye and went off to see her friends.

"Hurry up you three, its starting" Mrs. Weasley said as she pushed her way through crowed of parents, teachers and students, since the whole school was out in force.

"Mum" Ron groaned as she began to straighten his Gryffindor tie up

"I swear Ronald if you grow any taller…."

"Molly, we need to take our places" Mr. Weasley said when he saw his wife and his rather embarrassed looking son. She nodded her head and followed Arthur to where the rest of the family were waiting for them. Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, Fleur and even Percy were there to see Ron graduate school.

OOOOOOOOO

After Dumbledore finished his speech and the heads of the houses made their little speeches it was time for the ceremony to take place. Each student was called by Dumbledore and they walked up to the stage and shook hands with their head of house and then Dumbledore who presented them with their certificates.

"Stewart Ackerly, Ravenclaw" Dumbledore said and Steward stood and walked onto the stage, shook hands with his head of house and walked to Dumbledore. After receiving his certificate he walked back to his seat with the rest of the students and parents cheering him on as he went.

"Katie Bell, Gryffindor" Katie smiled and walked up to the stage. The rest of Gryffindor house cheered her on with great pleasure. In the crowed was her boyfriend Oliver Wood. Katie, been a year older then Harry, Ron and Hermione had to kept back since she missed the majority of her last year at Hogwarts and this graduation was extra special because she was a eighth year student.

"Hermione Granger, Gryffindor" Hermione smiled and pushed her little pointed hat further on her head. She stood and stepped over Ron and Harry's long legs as she walked on to the stage. She shook hands with McGonagall and made her way to Dumbledore. Hermione was not allowed back to her seat because she was head girl and she had to make a speech so she went to sit at the back of the stage with the other teachers.

"Geoffrey Hooper, Hufflepuff"

"Draco Malfoy, Slytherin" Draco stood and walked to the stage with his usual scowl on his face. He looked over at his father and mother who were both stood near the back of the parents stands, looking rich and powerful with their extravagant dress and smug look on their faces. His father was not sentenced to life in Azkaban prison, but instead served his short time and was now a free, but in some peoples opinions not a guilt free man. Draco's mother looked more confident than she had in recent years, she was a weak woman before Lucius was in prison but time alone made her change, not to a naturally kind and loving mother, but to a hard and cold ruling woman who was so like Lucius that Draco didn't know where one began and the other ended. Draco shook hands with Snape and walked to Dumbledore and received his certificate. He went to sit at the back of the stage with Hermione since he was head boy.

"Congratulations Malfoy" she said through gritted teeth

"Whatever mudblood" he shot back and went back to looking out on the crowed.

"Harry Potter, Gryffindor" Harry stood and walked to the stage, his reception was similar to Hermione's since they were the most popular students in the school.

"Ronald Weasley, Gryffindor" Ron was one of the last students to receive his certificates and as he made his way back to his seat with Harry and Ginny, who both congratulated him Hermione made her way back to the front of the stage for her little speech.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Both head students had delivered their speeches like true students, both admiral. As Hermione, Ginny Ron and Harry. Made their way other to the castle to gather their trunks they walked upon Malfoy and his friends.

"At least I don't have to see their ugly mugs every day now" jeered Malfoy

"Well said Draco" Pansy added

"Feeling is mutual Malfoy" Ron yelled back

"Sure Weasley" he said sarcastically and walked on ahead of them

"God I hate him" Hermione said

"Your not the only one, at least their will be one good thing about next year...no Malfoy" Ginny sighed and hugged Harry tighter as he draped his arm around her too.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Congratulations Potter" McGonagall said "You too Weasley….and Hermione" she added as the too joined Harry who was about to get onto the train.

"'Arry" Hagrid said as he bounded with his giant size 34 feet over to the 18 year old "Its been nice having you here 'Arry, and you Ron and 'Ermione o' course" he smiled and sniffled a stray tear away or two.

"Don't worry Hagrid, we'll be back soon"

"Yeah, us Weasleys are always at Hogwarts" Ron laughed and joined his fellow students on the train.

"Bye Hagrid" Harry said joining Ron and Hermione too

"Bye 'Arry"

The train slowly pulled out of the station, leaving many teachers waving….or in the case of Snape scowling, but with a little less anguish as he usually had. Harry thought that Ginny might be having a better potions class when she returned as a seventh year.

Slumping into his train seat with Ginny at his side Harry closed his eyes and thought about his summer at the Weasley's house before he started his training at as a professional Quidditch player for the Ballycastle team, in which both he and Ron would start playing for in October of that Year.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Still just back ground information, as you can tell it bares no resemblance to the film that this story is based upon, but it will a little in the next chapter or the chapter afterwards.

Please review, please.


	3. Big mistake

Disclimer: JK owns all the characters. I own the plot.

Chapter 3 – Big mistake

10 years later

A 28 year old Hermione Granger walked into a crowded bar at exactly 10:58pm. The bar was busier than it usually was since she hardly ever worked Saturday nights and it was a Saturday night. Hermione walked round the bar and took off her denim jacket and hat placing them with her hand bag under the bar, she quickly filled in a time sheet to say what time she started and then descended upon the pile of glasses that needed drying before they could be used again.

"Hi Mia, what you doin' here?" asked a fellow worker and friend of Hermione's

"I'm covering for Alexis, she wanted the night off to see Adam, since he just flew in from Italy for her birthday" Hermione laughed "Its not until next week"

"I know, but you know Alexis, girl has a higher sex drive than a rabbit" she laughed too

"Hey Sal, what time you in till tonight?" Hermione asked as she placed the last of the glasses on the shelf above the bar

"2am, you?"

"Lock up"

"Dratt, your on by your self"

"I know, I hate locking up…anyway what can I get you?" Hermione said diverting her attention to a customer who was waving her money in Hermione's face.

OOOOOOOOOO

It was 5 minutes to 4am and Hermione made her way with some glasses to the back of the bar. She hated lock up, it was at 4am and she was alone, she knew no one would come in after 3am since it was the time usually that everyone wanted to go home and in the last hour she had only served 3 people who all left at the same time.

She looked at the clock as she made her way into the kitchen with the dirty glasses. It wasn't until she came back out she saw that some one was sat at the bar waiting to be served so she looked at the clock again and sighed, one minute to go. She debated in her head weather she should serve the man or just get rid of him but she decided that she would serve him and get rid of his as quickly as possible.

"We close in a minute, but what can I get you?" she asked

"Just a whiskey" he said rather rudely

"You got 30 seconds" she shot back as she poured the man a drink. He threw her some money on the counter and she placed his drink in front of him, still not paying the man the slightest bit of attention since his head was slumped over and he was looking to the floor from his bar stool. "Rough night?" she asked as she went back to collect more glasses from around the bar

"Try a bad life"

"Tell me about it…. my life has been so busy and complicated" she thought back to her school days and since she left school.

"You have no idea how complicated things get from where I'm from"

"Wanna bet" she added. She walked to the man and stood in front of him "I'm sorry but I want to go home and that means I have to lock up the bar. …so you need to leave" the man slammed his empty glass on the counter and stood, he turned his back on her and walked to the door

"Not as good as the old firewhiskey anyway" he mumbled, but Hermione heard him

"Firewhiskey?….did you say firewhiskey?" she asked again

"Yeah….a local drink from where I'm from originally"

"You're a wizard aren't you?" she asked. The man looked at her strangely for a moment

"Your insane, if I didn't know any better I would have said you had been on the drink all night not me"

"But you are aren't you….did you go to Hogwarts?"

"Might have"

"I did too…I'm a witch see" she had no idea why she was telling him all this but it had been a long night for her.

"Don't look much like one"

"Well that's the whole point isn't it been in the muggle world and all…besides I'm a muggle born" the man grunted with a laugh "Let me guess you're a pure blood aren't you?"

"Filthy mudblood" he said under his breath. Hermione stopped his as he made his way out of the door

"What was that?" she asked "say it again?"

"Mudblood?" he looked at her for the first time properly, Hermione's mouth fell open

"Malfoy?" she screeched and dropped a wine glass she was holding

"AGG…Granger…" The man asked

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" she asked letting her question answer his as to who she was

"Say the same for you, Granger, didn't you have many job offers lined up after school, yet your alone in the muggle world working into the early hours of the morning in the middle of a run down back street bar"

"Like I said before, it's been a long and difficult time for me"

"Yer' well your not the only one Granger…not the only one" he said and walked out into the street. She half closed the door behind him but he shoved his foot in the door making her jump "don't have any firewhiskey do you?"

"Might have. Good night Malfoy" she closed the door on him, but before she locked it she looked up to see him still stood there. His once perfect features were now gray and his eyes that was once as blue as she sky on a bright summers day were heavy and dark. Just seeing him made her remember the speech Dumbledore gave over 10 years ago on graduation, he talked about forgivness and putting the past behind you. So she opened the door again and he walked in "Come in" she said sarcastically after he had already walked into the bar and took his stool at the bar.

"So….firewhiskey?" he asked. She nodded and walked into the back room. Minutes later she came back out with a half full bottle and a butter beer bottle in her hands, she threw Malfoy a shooter glass and poured him a small firewhiskey, she opened the butter beer and took a long swig as Malfoy finished off his whiskey.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?"

"I live round the corner, have done for about 6 years now."

"I live across the block, I've lived here since I left school. I could not live with the Weasley's or my parents, I needed my own space and with that came living in the muggle world"

"And you got this job?"

"No, I worked in the ministry for a while, but I was obvious I only got the job because of my part in the defeat of Voldemort but it was fine"

"Until?"

"It was fine until Ginny left school and out of the blue she was given my job, she flatly refused but I told her not to since I hated working there due to the fact I was Harry's friend"

"How come she got your job?"

"Mrs. Harry Potter can have what ever job she wants" Hermione said "Ginny's a lovely girl, I love her to bits but she was Harry's girlfriend when she left school and I was just a friend."

"Married to Potter is she now?"

"Yeah, they were married a few years after school when Harry had just turned 21 and they live in the south of France with their three children-"

"They've been busy then" he laughed

"Yeah, but she gave birth to twins and then they had another child. The twins are called James and Sirius, they are four and little Lilly is about 10 months old. Ron's married too, he married lavender Brown-"

"Brown?…I thought he and she were over after whatever happened in sixth year"

"You didn't know they got back together, well I guess you were kind of busy, anyway well they live in India, Lavender and the Patel twins opened a shop there and she moved taking Ron and their kids with them, they have two a boy called David who's three a girl called Constance or Connie for short she's one year old"

Draco grunted

"How about you Malfoy, famous muggle hater living amongst them, I must be the only one of your kind you've seen in years living here"

"Yeah, and don't think I'm so happy about it." He took the bottle of whiskey and just decided to drink from the bottle avoiding the glass "my parents moved to Europe after I left school, you know because of my father, left me the house but I didn't want it….so I moved out here, fancied a nice quiet life to be honest" he took another drink as did Hermione "Not married I see?" he said looking at her hands

"No" she spat at him feeling this was a jib at her "Are you?"

"No and thank god"

"Got rid of Pansy Parkinson did you?"

"I did" he took anther drink

"I think you better get going Malfoy" Hermione said looking at the clock it was now after 4:15am and she really wanted to get home and go to bed

"Maybe I should"

"I think you should and I also think you have had enough" she added after he took another long swig of the powerful whiskey

"You know Granger, I always thought you were smart at school, but I actually got a higher grade than you in divination" he laughed when Hermione went bright red and looked away

"That was years ago and besides I should have give that stupid subject up before NEWT level"

"Whatever..i'm glad you didn't….what was it you got?" he seemed to look as if he was thinking but it was for effect. Hermione knew that Draco Malfoy, who came second best to her at everything at school would never forget the only time he beat her in exams "….you got a D…for Dreadful didn't you?"

"Yeah..Yeah…yeah. Come on Malfoy I think you better get going" she walked to him and grabbed his arm pulling him off the stool that he sat on and helped his walk to the door.

"You know Granger its after 4am" Hermione rolled her eyes

"Yes Malfoy I know, now come on I want to go home"

"Kinky Granger" he slurped and took another gulp of the whiskey he carried to the door. Hermione noticed this and snatched the bottle from him

"Give me that" she said as she took it from him. Draco fell to the floor when she let go of him and walked back to the bar with the whiskey. "You cant walk can you?" she said shaking her head and looking at the time, it was 4:45am and she wanted to get home, this was the last thing she wanted or needed. She bent down and helped him to his feet, propping him up against the door frame while she went back to get her things she walked to the bar and took a long swig of the whiskey that Draco was just drinking and muttered to herself about it been a long night and god better give her strength for what she was about to do because she would need it.

As soon as she took a drink of the very intoxicating whiskey she knew she shouldn't have done because it was the only wizarding drink she knew she couldn't handle and she had been drinking all night when she was bought a drink by some men who chattered her up, Hermione drank all the muggle alcohol she wanted because one simple sobering charm and she was as right as rain, but with the whiskey she knew she made a big mistake because one swig and she was nearly as drunk as Malfoy was. She needed to get herself home and cast the sobering charm, quickly.

"Come on then, show me where you live-" hiccup "Malfoy, Malfoy" she yelled in his ear as she walked him out the door so she could lock up. He walked with his eyes closed half way down the street before he opened them and announced unceremoniously that they were going the wrong way and they had to turn back on themselves and they passed the bar which Hermione gave a quick glance in as they passed to make sure all the lights were off, which they were.

On the way home Malfoy seemed to sober up a little and was no longer half singing a old wizard song that men sang and trying not to be sick in the process. Hermione just half carried him home following his direction, neither said much on they way back to Draco's place.

"So Malfoy, where do you live?"

"Bank street, flat 34" he sulred. Hermione turned the corner and saw they were in the middle of Bank street and were looking up at a tall block of flats that were lavishly decorated with flowers on each window sill, the bottom of the flats had many posh cars parked around and there were a unusual silence to the area for London anyway

"This is more like the Malfoy I know, couldn't give up the good life could you?" she laughed and walked to the door of the flats, she inserted his key and helped him into the building. They made their way to the lift, Draco feeling better since he was walking on his own but still not been able to complete a sentence and hold in his bodily waste that was caused by the large amount of whiskey he had been drinking (sick). Hermione pressed the button for the lift and when they entered it they didn't stop until it approached the 34th floor.

"Well Malfoy, I hope you have a good hangover in the morning" she joked

"You know Granger. I think your pretty" he said and dropped to the floor against his door.

"Yeah right Malfoy, come on, lets get you inside." She picked him up and lead him inside and plopped him on the sofa. She sighed and looked out of the window across town she could see her little run down flat, the one next to the bill-board advertising shampoo, a cheep shampoo by the way. She turned back to Draco to see he had moved and was now standing, the best he could behind her with a few bottles of butter beer in his hands. She smiled but shook her head. "I better be going home"

"W-wait Granger-" hiccup "why don't you have a-another drink with me-" hiccup

"I think we have both had enough Malfoy" she said knowing that one more might send her over the edge all the way there she was felt her self getting more light headed by the minute, it didn't help her missing her meal before she came to work which meant that from about the fifth drink she had been bought she was probably drunk

"Ah come on Granger-" hiccup "get over it and have a drink" he passed her a few bottles and moved back on to the sofa. Hermione looked over a the cheep shampoo advert next to her little flat and then looked over at Draco who patted the space next to him on the sofa. She sighed once more and went to sit next to him taking a big sip of her drink.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next morning Hermione woke up at midday. She looked around her bedroom and tried to recall what happened last night. As she looked around she realized that it wasn't her bedroom at all. The usual light pink curtains covering the window, the ones with a little hole in the corner were no longer there but there was a bamboo blind covering the window and the walls were not the off white color they were in her room but a nice rich white color that went well with the light, airy feel to the room from the furniture that was in the room. Suddenly there was a grunt at the side of her and she jumped out of bed grabbing the light sheet that was half on the floor and wrapped it around her. There beside where she was laid was a platinum blonde hair man….Draco Malfoy was naked in bed next to her.

She looked down at her self, it didn't take her long to tell she wasn't wearing any clothes, since they were carelessly thrown around the bedroom.

Quickly she pulled on her jeans and grabbed her little back shirt. She took her bra from the door handle as she walked out into the living room, been as quiet as possible. She saw her bag, hat and jacket on the counter top and jammed her bra into her bag along with her hat and jacket. She made her way to the door but then changed her mind and walked back to the bedroom door and looked in…she couldn't believe it Draco Malfoy was naked in bed and she had been in the same state as him. She walked into the room tutting when she saw what he was laid on, next to his head was her knickers, she grabbed them harshly and ran out of the apartment all the way back to her pokey little flat on the opposite side of town.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Please review

This chapter was based more on the film even though this chapter in the film was different, I wanted to add a little bit of dialogue since Alex and Isabella didn't know each other in the film, but these two know each other so I had to have a bit of dialogue.

Please review


	4. Draco talks

Disclaimer: JK owns all. The plot is half mine and half the makers of Fools rush in. Ace film btw.

Chapter 4 – Draco talks

"I'm telling you Blaise…I don't remember much about what happened last night but she was brilliant" Draco said as he made Blaise Zabini a coffee in his apartment

"Your telling me you slept with Hermione Granger, mudblood Granger and actually liked it?"

"I did"

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know, I've got to go on a business trip tonight and I don't know where she lives or works"

"How did you see her then?" Blaise was at a loss. He had received a owl from Draco telling him to come to his place because he needed help as soon as possible. Blaise thought that Draco needed help opening a pint of milk but he didn't think anything along this line.

"I don't know. All I remember is her been here with me, we were both drinking and the next minute I was on top of her….you know" he smirked and Blaise laughed

"Draco- I don't know what to say, your father wont be happy" Draco lost his smug smirk and looked at Blaise gravely

"He's not going to find out is he?" it was more of a threat than a question

"I'm not going to tell them, you know that Draco. I hate them just as much as you do. Besides I'm not planning any trips to Azkaban"

"Neither am I, I just want to forget about my past"

"Thanks mate"

"Not you, everything, school, my family, my name, parents history"

"I know mate" he patted Draco on the back "I know its been hard for you"

"I told Hermione, I remember this part that my folks were in Europe, ive told so many ive started to believe it myself"

"You lie when your drunk"

"I do?"

"You do" Blaise said and laughed "Want me to find her and talk to her for you?"

"No, but anyway I remember telling her about Europe, I just cant think of anything else I told her, I don't even know where we were when we met"

"Ok, well, when are you leaving?"

"About 6ish"

"Apparation of Earo-plane?"

"Its airplane and yes. Apparation is part of my past and I just want to cut all ties with been a wizard"

"I don't know why you deny your self Draco, you parents did wrong not you"

"I know that Zabini, but I just don't want to go back there at all. You know you're the only one who even knows I'm alive"

"And now your lover does" he laughed

"Blaise this isn't funny, what if she tells someone, like the Weaslette, they were close at school"

"She's married Potter, have two children they do"

"Really. Well then what if she tells him or Weasley"

"She wont unless she takes a long trip to see them. They all live abroad now"

"Has it been that long?" Draco asked, stunned that he missed so much. 10 years was a long time, he hadn't been in the wizarding world so naturally he didn't know about all his old classmates. He only kept in touch with Blaise because they were best friends and Blaise worked in the same office as Draco only Blaise lived in wizarding London. "so how's your mum, haven't seen her in a while. Married again?" Draco changed the subject. He knew Blaise's mum was a cereal marriage person; she married over and over again, each man mysteriously disappearing or dieing months after the honeymoon was over.

"On number fifteen now…Bob Harris I think…squib" Blaise scowled

"Downed her standards then had she?"

"Well considering the only pure blooded men that are left and she would go for them, you know she likes them younger than her?" Draco nodded and suppressed a laugh "well that leaves Weasley…he's married….Goyle and Crabbe…both gay, as you know….err….err" Blaise thought for a while "…you….well she thinks your dead and err….oh…err…me" he laughed causing Draco to laugh too

"Well, better get in there Blaise"

"Don't be sick Draco, we came to talk about your love life not mine"

"Well cant talk for much longer, I better be off got to be at the airport for five to get my flight" Blaise and Draco stood "Please use the door Blaise"

"Right…see you around Draco" Blaise moved to the door, Draco following him to see him out "You say you don't do magic any more?"

"That's right"

"And you cut all ties with it?" Draco nodded "How come you sent me a owl?"

"I haven't exactly mastered the use of a telephone" Draco laughed and closed the door on Blaise.

He went back to sit on the sofa and thought about the conversation he had just had with his oldest friend. He thought about his parents. Not long after his graduation Lucius and Narcissa had gotten the idea that since Voldemort was dead and buried there needed to be some reasonable force in the wizarding community and took it upon themselves to try to resurrect Voldemort and regain his power. It didn't work and they were sentenced to life imprisonment, When Draco found out about their plan in the early stages he left the family home for good, and after many failed attempts to find him many gave him up for dead, the only person who knew he lived was Blaise Zabini who swore and to this day keeps his word that he wouldn't tell any one about him and where he was.

After Draco moved to London, the first few years were rough on the boy and many people asked about how a young teenage boy had no parents so he told them that they moved to far Europe after coming into new money and he didn't want to go. He told so many people this that he even started believing it himself.

He met a kind old lady who he lived with for 7 months before she passed away and to his surprise she left him a small amount of money. Add that to the money he was making himself from his job as a shop assistant for a little book shop, a job which Draco actually enjoyed as the book shop was mainly mail orders and he didn't have to deal with a lot of people. Once he saved up some money he bought a apartment in the good side of town and soon got a muggle friend who gave him a job in his office which meant that Draco got to travel all over the world for free working for his friend. Draco liked the job and still works there even though he is high up in the business he still keeps a low profile and doesn't like meeting people too much, but as long as he remains in the muggle world he was fine. Until he had sex with Hermione Granger.

Draco thought about the last ten years until it was time for him to go. He took the bag that he already packed and locked up his apartment. Headed for the airport he couldn't think about anything else but last night, not that he could remember much about what happened, he could remember her. That was when he made a promise he would try when he got back to find her and talk to her. The least he needed was to talk to her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Please review. This chapter isn't really based upon the film, I added this one myself.


	5. Hermione's dilemma

Disclaimer: JK owns the characters, the plot is based upon the film, but little bits are mine too.

Chapter 5 – Hermione's dilemma

When Hermione got home after running across town from Draco's apartment to her little flat she was a loss for words, she really didn't know what to do or think. Many things ran through her head about him remembering her and if he didn't would she be mad, would he try to find her or contact her at all? She just didn't know. But as time when by, 4 weeks she grew less hopeful that he would contact her. Finally 4 months later she put it all behind her until one day she out with her friend from the bar, Sally.

"Can I have a water cress salad with a light sprinkle of pepper and a water please?" Sally asked the waiter at a little café that she and Hermione were having lunch at

"Certainly, and for you?" he asked Hermione, she still was looking over the menu thinking

"I'll have the omelets with onions, a slice of fried bread and a banana milk shake please…oh and a slice of chocolate cake" he nodded and walked away. Hermione put her menu down and looked at sally who was sat there with her mouth hanging open "What?" Hermione asked

"You and food. What is it lately?"

"What do you mean?"

"Hermione, all you seen to do is eat and eat"

"Thanks a lot"

"Hermione, I'm been serious, I remember not so long ago that you looked after your figure, remember when we went shopping you got some size 8 jeans, well I haven't seen you wear them"

"That's because I haven't. anyway I can still get into them" she said defensively

"Hermione, look at you, you have put on weight, are you ok? Anything wrong with you?"

"I'm fine, prefect even just like my food at the moment…what is that smell?" she asked screwing her nose up

"I cant smell anything" sally said looking around, she looked back at Hermione who seemed to have turned a light shade of green "Err…bathrooms that way" she said pointing to the ladies bathroom. Hermione nodded and made a run for the bathroom.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hermione get out here now" sally demanded as she banged on the bathroom door

"I cant"

"Hermione, come on" Hermione unlocked the door and sally walked into the bathroom "Are you going to tell me or do I have to force it out of you" she said sympathetically

"I think I'm pregnant"

"You..ha…Hermione you're the safest girl I know, I've known you for what?…8 years?" Hermione nodded "Please Hermione don't joke"

"I'm not. Sally there's something I haven't told you"

"Not here, come one my salad is out side and your fried bread will be cold"

"Fried bread?" Hermione said screwing her nose up again, but stopped herself from been sick "I hate fried bread" she complained as they made their way back out to the table.

"So come on" Sally said

"the last Saturday I worked, remember I was filling in for Alexis" sally nodded "And I was on till lock up and just before I locked up this man came in and he orded a drink and just before he left he mumbled something familiar to me"

"What?"

"Just something about my old school…any way next thing I knew I woke up the next morning naked in his bed" Sally's face dropped and she rolled over practically with laughter

"Hermione you naughty little minx"

"Its not funny he was a boy that always picked on me and my friends at school and I hated him and…and…. we slept together"

"And you think your pregnant?" Hermione nodded "Have you done a test?"

"No, but I'm late"

"Come on, were going to sort this mess out"

"Sally, I really think this is something I want to do by my self…I love you and all but its much more complicated than you realize" she said picking her things up from the floor and saying her goodbyes she hurried off down the street. Sally looked around and shook her head she always knew Hermione was weird.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione threw her coat and bag on the sofa as she walked into her apartment. She walked straight into the bathroom carrying a little white paper bag. She walked into the bathroom and slammed the door closed behind her.

Minutes later she came out and placed a little plastic stick on the kitchen table and walked over to where she had a full-length mirror. She looked into it and couldn't deny she looked a little fatter than she usually did, but she put that down to the meal that she had just eaten. She really had not noticed looking fatter than she normally did, apparently people noticed whom she worked with but she was blind to the fact herself.

She looked at the table through the mirror and looked at her watch, two minutes had passed. She carefully as if someone where sleeping next to her walked up to the table and turned the stick over. There in little digital black letters was the words

'pregnant'

Hermione dropped the stick and fell to the floor her self in a heap and started to cry. She was having a baby with someone she had hated for over seven years: Draco Malfoy.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Please review, this pat of the fic wasn't In the movie either, next chapter kind of was.


	6. How have you been?

Disclaimer: JK owns the characters, the plot Is half mine, only partly based on the film fools rush in, hence the name of the fic.

Chapter 6 – how you been?

Hermione walked along the streets of London, making her way to the posh side, a side which she hardly even visited. She could never call her self posh but she dressed in her smartest clothes for this visit. The last time she was about these parts she was running away from his apartment in a pair of tatty old work jeans and a small black well fitted top with her bra and underwear hastily shoved in her bag.

When she reached the Bank street apartments she looked up to the 34th floor, she didn't know why she did but she just had to look up. She took a deep breath and told herself not to rush because she was over 4 months pregnant.

Hermione had been to see her nurse at the local doctors surgery after she found out she was having a baby. The nurse told her that she wasn't alone in this and that there would always be help for her, she also told Hermione that she was about 4 months pregnant and she scheduled a oppointment at the hospital for a ultrasound. That was 3 weeks ago and Hermione knew she needed to go to the hospital but she kept putting it off, until that morning.

She went and she had a ultrasound done and she even got to have a picture of her baby, she wasn't told the sex but the baby was in a very healthy condition and was due in just over 4 months time making it a September baby. It been May at the moment.

So there she was, nearly 5 months pregnant, her little baby bump hardly to be seen even in her well fitting tops she wore. She had been told she was a little small for her time but there was nothing to worry about. She walked up the stairs to the 34th floor, each time she got to another floor she considered going back but didn't allow herself, what needed to be done, needed to be done and she knew this needed to be done.

There she was floor 34 and right out side his apartment door. She raised her hand to knock but then remeoved it. Again she did this but moved it. She was about to do it a third time when the door opened and there to her horror was Blaise Zabini.

"Granger?…that you?" he asked looking her up and down

"Hi Zabini" she said reluctantly

"Hey, you and me never had a quaral between us did we?" he asked

"No I guess not…err…does Draco live here still?" she asked trying to peer into his apartment.

"He does, just so happen's he's in actually. DRACO" he called

"What?" came the reply

"I think you need to come out here, some one's here to see you"

"Bring them in then please" Hermione rubbed her ears, Draco saying please, it was a miracle. Blaise moved aside and allowed her in. she made her way in to the living room and sat on the sofa.

"Draco, she's in the living room, I got to go, talk to me later" Blaise called

"See you" Draco called after Blaise. Draco walked into the living room and Hermione stood and truned round ti face him

"Hi Draco" she said shyly

"Hi. Gra-er-Hermione" he smiled and put down his papers he was holding. She smiled because he looked like he was worne out, his hair was a mess, his shirt was unbuttoned and tie loosened, his smart black trousers where a little crumpled where he had been sat for a long amount of time and he had a shoe lace undone on his right shoe. "So…how have you been?"

"Pregnant" was her only answer

"Oh that's good" he said airly

"Its yours by the way" she said kindly. Draco paled and sat down on a chair, Hermione followed and sat back down too

"Mine?"

"Yes, remember we slept together" she whispered

"I do remember, not much about the evening, but I remember you"

"I remember the same"

"I er…err…well I was going to call you"

"You were?"

"Yeah. I told Blaise and he looked you up and gave me your number and I really was going to call its just I had to go to Hong Kong the next day and ive not stopped since I got back"

"Its been nearly 5 months Draco"

"I know" there was a very arkward silence between the two "So" he spoke at last "Do you know what your doing with it?"

"Well, I believe that women should always have the choice and I have decided to make the best decision by me and the baby" Draco smiled

"I think it's a good choice. Women should always have the right to have it abort-" he was cut off because Hermione wasn't listening

"I'm keeping the baby and I'm going to raise it alone"

"What?"

"Yes alone, Draco, when the baby will be born I will be 29 years old. Its about time I started a family"

"But its my baby too"

"I'm not after you for money or anything I just wanted you to know that you have a baby and someday when he or she comes looking for you I don't want you to be all shocked and have it in for me, I know what your like remember I was on the recieveing end for 7 years" she snapped

"Fine Hermione do as you please" she stood and went to leave when he stopped her.

"Hermione, don't go" she turned and looked at him, not exactly knowing why she stopped "If the baby really is mine-"

"I'm not a common slut Malfoy, I don't sleep around with men that I hardly know" she snapped

"I know, that's not what I meant at all"

"Then what did you mean?"

"I don't want this baby to grow up with out a father, I didn't really have a father and look how I turned out" he jokingly laughed

"By the looks of things you turned out ok"

"I may do now, but it's the muggle in me…so to speek, but you remember my hogwarts days"

"I remember and I don't want my baby like that"

"Then let me be apart of this" he came closer to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, he leant his face down close to her's. gently taking her into a gently kiss. After what seemed like many hours Hermione pulled away from him.

"I don't think I can do this" she whispered but soon enough brought her self back into a kiss Draco asked for silently.

"Yes you can Hermione, we can do this"

"A baby is a big step Draco"

"I know that's why we will do it together" he kissed her cheek and she smiled and placed her head in the crook of his neck.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

A few hours later

"I cant believe we did that" she said as she opened her eyes after a long yawn. It was early evening having spent the best part of the afternoon in Draco's bed with him. Hermione knew she gave him consent and she had free will and all, but something inside of her told her that this was right, that it seemed the right thing to do, she had no idea why but she had a good feeling about this.

"It was great though weren't it?"

"It was" she ran her hands down her stomach on top of the sheets and felt her little baby bump and it was evident through the thin sheets that she was a little preganant, Draco noticed this and put his hand on top of her stomach, makining her jump a little but she relaxed when he kissed her neck and gently told her that he wanted to make a go of it all.

"But Draco we have history, we shouldn't be together, you and me were too different"

"I know, but now we have a future…. together with our baby. You want this don't you?"

"I want a family for my baby, but Draco this is me and you were talking about not the baby, you and me were never best friends at school, you know that. You know how we were"

"I know how things were between us and I'm really sorry but you must remember one thing, were having a baby together and I want to be there for our baby" Hermione nodded and looked over at him smiling. Draco pulled her closer to him right before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Please review, it may seemed rushed, but in the film that how it went and I want it based on the film a little and I felt it was rush in the film, but this isn't as rushed other wise they would have been married in this chapter. If you have seen the film you shall know that the whole marriage and before was rushed.

Please review


	7. The rest of our live's

Disclaimer: JK owns the characters and the rest…. well you know.

Chapter 7 – the rest of our lives

They spent the rest of the day in bed, just talking and doing a lot of kissing. Hermione had got to go to the bathroom many times because she wasn't feeling too well, but that was to be expected when expecting.

"What do you think your friends will say?" Draco asked as they made their way into the living room, dressed and defiantly happy

"I don't know, you know I don't see them all that often so maybe I will tell them the next time I see them, which will more than likely be Christmas since I'm going to be so busy and its more personal one to one instead in a letter. Your Parents?"

"They'll never find out, you know about them right?"

"Sort of, I had heard rumors" she mumbled.

"Hermione, you want a real family for our baby don't you?"

"Yeah I do," she said while looking out of the big window

"Well I think I need to ask you something, if you really want to be a real family"

"Go ahead Draco" she turned to see him knelt on the floor at the side of her "…Draco what are you doing?" she asked, not smiling at all

"Marry me?"

"What?"

"Marry me"

"…But…but"

"Will you marry me? if you want to be a real family then will you marry me?"

"Yes" she said and flung her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her

"I'll get you a ring and everything, a real nice wedding" he promised

"I'm not bothered Draco, I've never been one for extravagant things"

"Well in that case I know exactly what to do" he stood and held out his hand for her to take she too stood and looked at him as if she shouldn't take his hand "Trust me, you'll love it" and she took his hand. Moments later they popped out of the room.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"Draco where are we?" Hermione asked as they popped into a darkened room, it looked like a shop but she couldn't be sure since there were no lights on in the shop

"I want you to look at theses dresses" he flicked on the light and the shop lit up, it was a wedding dress shop "Madame Knight is here to help you, don't worry she's a witch"

"I thought you gave up everything to do with your world?" Hermione asked confused

"I did but Madame Knight is a very old friend of my mothers, who looked after me when I was going through a difficult stage in my life when I was still at school, remember when I didn't get the train in seventh year?" Hermione nodded "I lived with her and she lived in Duff town so I walked to school that year"

"I think I remember you at the graduation ceremony"

"Yes, dear I was there, didn't stay long since his real parents where there" Knight said. She was a small fat old woman with premed gray hair and dark green eyes which were covered with large jam-jar bottom glasses, the woman's teeth looked to be in perfect condition. Hermione couldn't help but see a resemblance between her and Mrs. Doubtfire.

"I'll leave you two alone" Draco said and popped out again. Hermione smiled at the old woman as she began to get to work on a dress for Hermione.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"Here, take my hand dear" Knight said. Hermione walked out of the changing room, in the dress that she wanted. It was a small long white dress, no frills, just a simple dress with a little flair at the back that was also the train of the dress. Her hair was twisted into a clip at the back of her head and it was made elegant with a simple tiara at the front of her head. Hermione had glass like high healed shoes on, 'Cinderella, eat your heart out' Hermione said to herself when she saw the shoes. Her makeup was a light natural shade since she hardly ever wore shoes.

Hermione looked at the woman who seemed to be dressed up a little more than she was before. Hermione walked to her and she passed her a small bunch of flowers that went with her attire. Hermione smiled her thanks and took the woman's hand. Within the next second they were both stood at the back of a little white chapel.

Hermione nearly drooped dead, she looked around and saw a flashing pink neon sign that flashed 'little white chapple, Elvis impersonator if requested' she smiled at the irony of the whole thing, she said she wanted a low key wedding and that was what she was getting.

Looking around the room she saw a Elvis waiting for her, Knight walked to the front of the chapple and stood near Draco. Hermione then noticed that Draco stood there in a simple gray blazer and trouser suit with a dark-Slytherin green turtle neck jumper underneath. He looked so smart yet so casual at the same time and Hermione loved it.

"Shall we?" asked Elvis. Hermione nodded and took his arm. Together they walked down to aisle to where Draco waited for her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Draco, your late, where have you been?" Blaise said at the office the next morning. Draco rolled in at 9:15am and he forgot all about his meeting with Blaise, even if it was a personal meeting rather than business.

"I've been busy mate" he said with a sly smile that Blaise missed

"You left me with two cups of hot coffee, what happened? Your never late"

"I was busy I told you, do you really want me to tell me about my goings on last night" now this time Blaise caught the sly smile Draco made again.

"Who is she?"

"Youll find out soon enough" Draco walked over to his filing cabinet and took out some papers, to which he proceeded to look through as if Blaise wasn't even there

"Draco Malfoy, you tell me this instant what-" Blaise was interrupted by a knock at the door. Draco told the woman she could come in

"Mr. Malfoy there's a woman on the phone who needs to speak with you"

"Tell them he's busy" Blasie said angrily as he aggressively loosened his light blue tie. The woman sensed the tension and left the office. Only to return minutes later

"She says it's really important"

"Tell her he's really busy" Blaise said to the woman. Once again she left and came back

"Mr. Malfoy she says she's your wife and she needs to speak to you right away, its really important"

"He doesn't have a wife-" Blaise again began to say

"That's ok Maria, put her through on line one please" Draco said and sat at his desk waiting for the little flashy button. When it flashed he picked up the phone and talked to Hermione. Draco was been very secretive during the conversation Blaise thought all through Draco's conversation he sat there with his mouth hanging open in total shock. After Draco finished his brief conversation he went back to his papers

"Draco?"

"Yes Blaise"

"Isn't there something you need to tell me?"

"Don't think so," he said dismissively

"Your married?"

"Yes, got married this weekend actually" still he wouldn't look at Blaise for fear of wetting himself with laughter

"Married, who…who to?"

"Hermione"

"Granger?"

"Yes, Hermione Malfoy now" finally he placed his pen upon the papers and leant back in his chair and smile a Blaise while crossing his arms.

"You married Granger…why?"

"Because I did"

"Please don't tell me you knocked her up?" he said shaking his head slightly

"Ok I wont tell you"

"You knocked her up?"

"We prefer the term got pregnant, but yes if you must say it like that then I did knock her up"

"How?"

"Blaise, I know you're an only child and all but your mother has married…. fifteen men before, I think you might have guessed the process involves"

"I know how, just how did you too-oh ohhh" he shook his head knowingly but with a smirk on his face "It was that night about 5 months ago wasn't it before you went to Hong Kong?"

"May have been"

"Come off it, you know it was"

"Yeah, I know it was" Draco said calmly without looking up from his papers.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Please review.


	8. Moving

Disclaimer: JK owns the characters and the movie makers own the overall plot, the plot also belongs a little to me.

Chapter 8 – Moving

"So this is where you have been living all your life" Draco said as he walked into Hermione's little flat. He looked around at the walls that were patchy with little holes in them.

"There's no need to look like that" she said after she saw his scrunched up face

"Sorry, its just…. old" he followed her into the bedroom, which was even smaller than the living room they were just in

"Well we cant have everything you have, mansion with fifty bedrooms and a nice swanky apartment in the best part of London" she knelt on the floor and looked under her bed and pulled out a suitcase. She threw it on the bed and opened up the zipper. Draco walked over to her window and looked out, he looked passed the slums and over to the horizon and there he saw his apartment and the area he lived. He loved his apartment, it was in a great location, perfect for his job, since he could work from home if he wanted to or go to the office. It was the perfect place to live.

"So, what are you planning on doing to this place?" he asked

"Sell it maybe…. no point keeping it is there not since ill be living with you" she walked over to her drawers and threw a pile of clothes into the case "Well that's me all done"

"Come on them" he said picking the case up for her and they walked out of the bedroom "You'll be getting the rest of your things later then?" he asked

"Yeah, when we get a bigger place" Draco dropped the case and looked down to her

"New place?"

"Yeah…Draco you didn't think we could live in your little apartment with a baby"

"Well, yeah"

"Well, no…. it's too small, we will need more room for a baby" she picked up the case herself and walked to the door. Draco stayed rooted to the spot and looked at her retreating back. Not before long he followed her locking up her flat before he left.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"What's wrong Draco?" Hermione asked that night

"Nothing" was his answer

"I may not have known you long, but you can talk to me you know, your not alone anymore you have me" she put her hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. He didn't look at her

"There's nothing wrong" he said and turned up the TV volume. Hermione took the hint and snatched her hand back and walked out of the room into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Draco sighed and threw the TV remote on the sofa and walked after her into the bedroom "Hermione, I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped at you"

"Don't bother to explain Draco, you cant be bothered talking to me, you cant tell me, as your wife, your lover and mother of your child what's on your mind when there is something obviously on it then that's fine" she walked into the on suit bathroom and a few minutes later she came out dressed in a long night gown. Draco was still stood in the spot.

"I don't want to move out of this place" he said finally after Hermione got into bed

"What?"

"I don't want to move"

"You want to have a baby in this little place?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

"There's no room, no garden and its on the 34th floor, what if he or she were to crawl onto the balcony and fell?" Draco sat on the side of the bed next to her.

"Hermione, this has been my home since I came here"

"I had a home too, but I had to move here because you didn't want to live in a run down flat over the other side of London, it doesn't matter that my work was close to my home oh no, all that matters is that you are close to everything you have been use to for the past few years it doesn't matter at all about me and what I'm use to does it?"

"Why are you been like this?"

"Why? Why?"

"Yes"

"Because I'm having a baby with a man who doesn't even love me and I've had to give everything up to be with you and have your child. I've had to leave my job since you didn't want me there through the night and to be in that kind of environment"

"You think I don't love you?"

"No I don't think so Draco I know so"

"FINE" he stood and practically ran out of the bedroom as he went he slammed the bedroom door and she heard him slam the apartment door after him.

"DRACO" she yelled "DRACO" but he didn't come back

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Where did you go last night?" she said calmly as he walked into the apartment the next morning.

"For a walk"

"And you couldn't find a pay phone to call me?" her voice was horse

"I was busy"

"Do you know how worried I was you didn't call you didn't tell me you were going"

"You think I don't love you so why do you think I would be considerate and call you"

"Do you love me?" She asked

"I love this apartment, its been the only thing I can call truly mine since I left our world"

"That's not what I asked"

"Let me finish will you" Hermione looked away apologetically "I love this place but what you said about getting a new place got me thinking and after much thought into the matter I've sold this place and bought a little house around the corner, with a garden and everything, 5 bedrooms and I've done it all for the woman I love and that's you?"

"You love me?"

"I love you" Draco walked closer to her and stood so close to her that he felt her warm breath on his skin. Hermione looked up and down at him trying to take in everything.

"You love me?" she asked again. Draco laughed and pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head

"I love you" he laughed

"Good because I love you too" she said and jumped on Draco making him fall onto the sofa taking Hermione with him. Both fell laughing at each other. Hermione stopped and looked up at Hermione, since she was on his lap

"I love you" she said and kissed him. "So are you going to show us where were going to be living?"

"Us?" he asked. Hermione didn't answer with words she just moved his hand and placed it on her stomach.

"Oh yeah" he said bashfully.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Please review


	9. Stepford wife

Disclaimer: JK owns the characters.

Chapter 9 – Stepford wife

A month and a half later they moved into their new house. It was a very large house compared to Hermione's old flat.

Draco had been at work all day and it was a very stressful day, he walked along the streets of London passed his old apartment and round the corner to his new house. As he approached the front garden everything looked normal

He opened the front door and entered the family room, he looked into the room and instead of seeing what should have been magnolia walls with a 3-piece crème leather sofa he saw a yellow blind over the window where there should have been a bamboo coloured one. The crème coloured sofa was now a shocking black colour that went with the now whiter than white walls. There was a huge white mantle piece that was much bigger than the one that was there before and instead of having a fire, like there was when he last saw it there was a few logs in a silver basket and a huge vase with a collection of fake silver roses in it.

He looked through into the kitchen and saw that it wasn't the same as he last left it.

"Hi Draco" came the voice of his soon to be dead wife. Draco looked up to see Hermione descending the stairs. Hermione was a bout 7 months pregnant and Draco couldn't deny she looked lovely.

She walked up to him and kissed his cheek. "What's the matter Draco?" she asked sensing something was wrong

"This" he waved his arms around the family room they were both standing in. Hermione smiled and her eyes beamed

"Don't you like it, I love it, this is exactly what I always wanted, and my living room when I lived with my parents looked something like this." Draco cringed and looked around once more

"What happened to my nice and white living room?"

"It was too plain, it gave me a headache, so I spent a few hours shopping and waving" she said shyly

"Waving? Please don't tell me you used magic to do all this"

"Well, it would take at least 24 hours delivery for the sofa and chairs and I couldn't wait that long" Hermione pouted "Wait until you see the bedroom, I think you'll love it…. oh and the nursery too its to die for" she kissed his cheek once more and ran upstairs. Draco shook his head and placed his briefcase on the floor and followed her up the stairs mumbling about how he didn't want nor need a stepford wife.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Did you have a good day at work Draco? Because you seem a little down" Hermione asked while placing a plate in front of him as they sat at their new dining table, which appose to the one Draco picked for the house, which was a nice traditional oak sturdy table and 6 chair set this one was a frosted glass finish with chrome legs and the chairs were black cushioned.

"It wasn't a very good day no, I lost the Ederson project"

"You know, I never really know what you do at the office"

"We buy and sell artefacts mainly, in my department anyway, but the company also builds houses, shopping centres, anything worth building really"

"Oh."

"Hermione what's gotten into you, your not normally this- chipper" he said putting some mash potatoes onto his plate from the big dish in the middle of the table.

"I had a letter from Ginny today, she wants to come see me, just to catch up on things"

"Ok, well if she wants to meet you I take it she took the news pretty well"

"Maybeiforgottotellher" Hermione mumbled

"Come again?"

"Maybe I forgot to tell them about us and the baby"

"You haven't told them? Why?"

"It didn't seem a good idea to tell them in a letter especially since I haven't seen them for so long and I haven't been in much contact with the wizarding world since in left"

"Still use magic though don't you?"

"Yes, but it seems silly not to use the 7 years of magical education we had"

"When are they planning on coming here?"

"Tomorrow"

"TOMORROW?"

"Well yeah, better get it over and done with"

"You don't say" Draco muttered and left the table.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

I feel like this fic is pointless. But please review anyway.

I Haven't really been enjoying writing this fic much, I hope things pick up because when I don't enjoy writing it the words don't seem to come out and I don't think this fic will go far.


	10. Old Friends

Disclaimer: JK owns the characters

Chapter 10 – Old friends

Draco was on the way home from another very stressful day at work, his bosses had managed to loose another client which meant that it was up to Draco to organise another client to boast business and make enough money so his bosses could have their million pound homes, their wife's, kids, flash cars and their many mistresses. It wasn't an easy job to have, it meant that Draco was run ragged all day and was lucky to even get a toilet break let alone a lunch break with his friends. Add to that he hadn't seen Blaise in weeks to make matters worse he was about to see Hermione's old Gryffindor friends that evening and he wasn't looking forward to it at all. He had been in the office surrounded by papers since 5:30am that morning and it was after 7pm. He was annoyed and really didn't want nor need to be dealing with what he was about to when he got home.

Just as Draco turned the corner on to the street where he lived the English weather was true to its self and the big heavy rain drops began to fall rapidly. Before he even made it half way down the street he was soaked to the bone, his hair clung to his face and his long grey over coat was practically dragging on the floor because it was heavy with all the excess water.

He stepped on to the porch and looked at his watch, it was 7:23pm and he knew that 'the tribe' he decided to call Potter and his family would be there in 22 minutes, they were due at 7:45pm.

He opened the front door and stepped on the mat in the family room and shook off his briefcase before placing it along with his shoes at the side of the door.

"Bloody weather" he said out loud before turning to see his living room full of faces both shocked and angry to see him.

"Evening Draco" Hermione said as she rushed to him and helped him with his coat.

"What are they doing here?" he whispered to her pointing with his eyes to her friends

"They came early, they sent me a letter saying it would be stormy tonight so they were apparating earlier and would be here at quarter past seven"

"They don't look very happy to see me, what have you told them?"

"Nothing, I haven't had the chance, only that I'm married and having a baby"

"Hermione?" both Hermione and Draco looked round to see Harry stood colder to them than the other, he held a drink in his hand and a very cross look on his face.

"Yes Harry?"

"Do you want to tell us why Draco Malfoy is standing in your family room?"

"Err, yes Harry, please sit we need to talk" Harry nodded and went to sit back down with Ginny and 3 children. The two boys were twins, Draco knew they were called James and Sirius and the little girl who was sleeping soundly in Ginny's must be Lilly. Draco also noticed Ron and Lavender had brought their children too. Weasley looked browner than he did and the Indian sun must be very strong to cover up all the freckles he use to have.

Hermione and Draco sat down on the Chippendale sofa and looked around to see 4 confused faces staring back at them.

"Hermione?" Ron said

"Draco and I are married, and this is our child" she said reaching for Draco's hand

"Married, you two?" Ron asked for confirmation

"Yes, the baby is due in less than two months" Draco beamed

"Congratulations, I guess" came Ginny's shaky voice, she looked nervously at her brother and husband before she added "for the baby"

"Thanks Ginny" Hermione mumbled.

"Well I think it's lovely, like Romeo and Juliet" Lavender added. Everyone looked at her "well in a way it is"

"How could you do this Hermione?"

"Harry please, you don't understand we love each other-"

"He couldn't love anyone" Ron snapped

"He loves me"

"He might say so"

"I love Hermione with all my heart and when this baby is born I will love it the same"

"He's changed guys"

"No one changes that much Hermione, except you by the looks of things" Harry said

"What do you mean by that Potter?" asked Draco

"Hermione wouldn't love you, even look at you unless you did something to her"

"Excuse me, Harry Draco had done nothing to me"

"Not that you know of"

"Ron!"

"I agree with Harry 'Mione, you must have changed, why Malfoy?"

"I love him, things happen"

"You tripped and fell in love, I don't believe that, he must have done something to you to make you fall in love with him"

"How many times-"

"Draco, stay out of this, Harry, Ron how dare you suggest that I am not on a sound mind by suggesting that Draco cast a spell on me, we might not have been together a long time and yes, we may only have fallen in love and yes we might not know everything about each other yet but we know one things for certain. And that one thing is love, we know we love each other"

"You really love him?"

"Yes I do"

"And you really love her?" Ron asked Draco

"I do" both Harry and Ron nodded but still looked unimpressed.

"Why him Hermione?"

"I don't know, you can't choose who you fall in love with"

"But he's Malfoy, you know what he was like at school. And I bet he hasn't changed" Ron said

"He may be a liar, a pig, an idiot, a egotistical bastard, but he's mine and I love him" she said. Draco didn't know weather to be please of offended

The rest of the evening was spent with the boys interrogating Draco and his business, why he left the wizarding world and his plans for the future. For Hermione it was nice to have her boys back looking out for her best interests but not at the lengths they were going too tonight. It was clearly a invasion of privacy for her and Draco.

"I think its time to go" Hermione said

"But we haven't-"

"Ron, we want to go to bed" Draco said sensing what Hermione was trying to say

"Don't call me Ron" Ron snapped

"Oh for goodness sakes, Ron grow up" Hermione snapped at him

"You want me to grow up? Then do me one thing, open your eyes Hermione" and with that he popped out. Lavender huffed and hauled the kids up taking them with her as she popped, with out even saying a goodbye.

"Ginny, Harry"

"Don't bother 'Mione, Ron's right you need to open your eyes" Harry popped out too

"As much as I don't agree with your choice of husband, ill be there for you Hermione, even if it means ill do it alone, ill be there"

"Thanks Ginny" she gathered the kids and the popped away too.

"Did you really mean that about me?" he asked

"About you been a pig and a egotistical bastard?" Draco nodded his head "Yeah I did mean them" she said walking up stairs with a sly smirk on her face that he never saw.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Please review


	11. Money overpoweres love

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter 11- money over powers love

"Draco, I can't believe you, how long have you know about this?" Hermione screeched as she walked into the living room from the kitchen. Draco sighed heavily and folded his newspaper up and placed it on the living room coffee table.

"I forgot to mention it to you, ok?"

"How could you forget to tell me that your leaving in 2 days to go to America and that you wont be back until after the baby is born"

"I've been busy Hermione" he shouted back "its easy to forget things when your stress levels are high than you are tall"

"But this is something very important, I cant believe you wouldn't tell me"

"Its not that I wouldn't, I just didn't"

"Your so selfish"

"What do you want me to do about it?" Draco snapped

"Your going to cancel the trip, stay home and help me have your baby"

"My baby is it now, last I knew it took two to tango, and by the way I wont cancel the trip, I wont let the business down and I will be going to America in 2 days time, ill only be gone a few weeks"

"So you wont be here for the birth"

"I cant be here, look Hermione" his voice softened as he walked to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and she seemed to relax "I love you and the baby but I also love my job and you know that I've made a hell of a lot of sacrifices in the last few months, my job been at the bad end, I've missed the opportunity of a life time and a few major clients, I cant miss this opportunity"

"But the baby will be die soon"

"I will try to be back, maybe get a few days off, but I need to go"

"You can't leave me, the last few weeks are the most venerable, if anything goes wrong this is the time we need to be together"

"I'm going to America" he raised his voice and Hermione jumped out of his arms

"You're putting your job before me and the baby, your family, your future"

"We don't have a future with out my job hermione, don't you get it?"

"Its not about your job, its about love"

"Its about money, you see this" he walked over to a lamp that he bought Hermione, it was a silver stemmed flower lamp with the leaf past made out of frosted glass "You went on about this for days telling me how much you wanted it, do you have any idea how much it cost?"

"No"

"One thousand pounds Hermione, I got it for you because of my job, it get paid a lot of money, most of which you spend and we will need more money for when the baby comes"

"We can manage"

"No we cant, I need to take this job" he continued to yell

Hermione had lost her patience "Fine, Draco just don't expect me to be here when you get back" and with that said she stormed to the front door, walked out and slammed the door behind her. Draco sighed heavily again and slumped into the chair. He couldn't believe how unreasonable she was being, he needed this job to keep his job and they could do with the extra money now the baby was nearly here.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Later that day Hermione came back to the house, but only to get her things, she told Draco she was staying with Ginny and Harry. Harry seemed to like the idea that Hermione and Draco were going through a rough patch and if he did leave her to have the baby alone then in her opinion it was over for good. Ginny on the other hand knew how Hermione felt, she was so lucky to have Harry and count imagine not having him there when she was having the children so she was determined to be there for Hermione, someone who she knew and not just a random midwife who was holding her hand.

"Are you still going on the trip?" she asked Draco. She was at the door with her bags packed, Draco was just sat on the sofa surrounded by his paper work. He looked up and saw her standing there.

"Yes I am" she nodded

"Goodbye Draco"

"Hermione, don't go"

"No, you don't go" she said and left the building.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

A week later

"I miss him so much Ginny" Hermione said as she helped Ginny with getting the dinner ready for when Harry and the children came home

"Hermione, you need to relax, stop thinking about him and think about you and the baby. Maybe when Draco gets back you can talk to him, or like he said he might be back for the baby"

"He wont Ginny"

"Maybe he will" she said and walked over to the other end of the kitchen to get a dish for the casserole they were cooking

"No he wont" Hermione said more stubbornly

"How do you know Hermione?"

"Because, he's not here right now" Ginny stopped what she was doing and turned to look at hermione, who was hanging on the kitchen sink

"Hermione" Ginny yelled and ran over to her "Come no we have to get you to the hospital, you can apparate right?"

"Yes, but I want to go to a muggle hospital, its all arranged" she cried through the pain.

"Ok, ill get Harry, he knows the muggle world more than I do"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Maybe we should get Draco" Ginny said as she held Hermione's hand in the delivery room of the hospital Hermione had been going to, she was all ready and just waiting for the doctor to come

"No, he left and I don't need him"

"Hermione, listen to me, this is going to be very hard and painful, you might need him"

"Ginny, you listen to me, I don't want nor need him here ok?"

"Ok?"

"Hermione, I need you to push now" said the doctor. Hermione nodded and pushed like she had been taught in the classes. "Ok, you can rest Hermione" and she did

"Just a few more pushes and it will be all over" said a nurse to Hermione who just nodded and pushed again.

"Aggggg" screamed Hermione and tightened her grip on Ginny's hand

"Good girl" she was told, she wasn't sure by who because the pain was getting to her. She even wanted Draco there now, over the course of the last few hours she had been resilient about Draco been there, but now she wanted him there. Minutes passed and all she could think about was how she wanted Draco there, but on the other hand after he left her for his job, should she really forgive him, in the end she came to the conclusion that he didn't just leave her, he left the baby too, so no she wouldn't be forgiving him so soon.

"You have a little girl Hermione" she snapped out of her thoughts to hear the words from the nurse "a healthy little girl"

"Well don't 'Mione" Ginny said and kissed her forehead

"Would you like to hold her?"

"Yes" and the nurse placed the baby, who had been cleaned off on Hermione's chest. The baby was wrapped in a pink blanket. Hermione looked down at her daughter and saw that she had a few light blond hairs on the top of her head, she did look a lot like her father, but as she stopped crying the she opened her eyes and Hermione saw they were a chocolate brown colour, obviously her eyes.

"Have you got a name for her hermione?" Ginny asked

"Isabelle"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Please review


	12. Homecoming

Disclaimer: not mine, at all. Only thing I won is Isabelle.

Chapter 12- homecoming

"That will be twenty-two pounds please, not including tip" said a balding Asian taxi driver as he approached Draco's house.

"Here you go, keep the change" he handed the taxi driver twenty-five pounds and got out of the car, taking his luggage with him.

The car drove off and Draco walked to his front door. Over the last few weeks he had been thinking more and more of Hermione. His business trip had gone well and he managed to secure several rich clients for the firm he worked for but even the feeling that he had probably managed to add severed zero's to his bank balance because of the tip couldn't make him happy.

On the day that Hermione had been due she was all he could think about, had she gone into labour weeks before, or was she sat around reading her books happily thinking and waiting for the baby to come or was she in labour right now. Was she even in labour as he opened the door? These where the questions that ran trough his head all the time.

He turned the key and walked into his house, placed his luggage at the bottom of the stairs and walked into the kitchen

"Home then?" came a female voice. Draco looked up to see Ginny Potter sat at the kitchen table

"What are you doing here?" he asked

"Came to see you"

"For what, is Hermione ok?"

"Oh she's fine, doing really well so is the baby"

"She's had it then?"

"Yeah a week after you left, both mother and-"

"Don't, I want to see them"

"Hermione and Isabelle don't want to see you"

"Who is Isabelle?"

"Your daughter"

"I got a girl" he said softly

"You have, but I must be going, Hermione will be needing me to help her with the feeding….tricking thing to be doing by your self" and with that said she apparated out leaving a sullen Draco to think about his mistake.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Did you see him?" Hermione asked as she fed the baby

"Yes, I think he even regrets leaving you"

"You know he didn't leave me, I left him"

"No Hermione he left you, he was leaving you to go to America, you didn't do anything wrong honey"

"I want to see him Ginny, do you think he will want to see me?"

"You know I do" Draco said, both Hermione and Ginny jumped and turned round to see Draco stood behind them in the kitchen

"Don't you know its rude and illegal to come into peoples houses without them knowing" Ginny snapped, "Wait, how did you get in?"

"I apparated"

"You used magic?" Hermione asked, stunned that he after all he went through to put a end to it all actually used magic

"I needed to see you and this is a muggle protected house, you cant find it unless your looking for it and you cant look for it unless you use magic" Draco said "Is that Isabelle?" he noticed the baby in Hermione's arms, she didn't look much like a baby and longer, after all she was over 3 months old

"Yes, Isabelle Malfoy" Hermione smiled at Draco

"She looks just like me"

"She does….Ginny can we have a moment please"

"Sure, you know where to find me if you need me" Ginny apparated out.

"So... how you been?" Draco asked as he sat down next to Hermione

"Not pregnant this time" she laughed

"No" he whispered

"Something bothering you?" she asked

"Hermione I'm so sorry-"

"I doesn't matter Draco"

"I love you"

"I love you too" he leaned to her and kissed her cheek "you know, I wasn't going to forgive you so easily, you really hurt me Draco and at a time when I really needed you, you weren't there, you really don't know how much hurt and pain I was going through, it was only when Izzy was born that I realised that I truly loved you and needed you but I still wasn't going to come back to you that easily"

"But you have?"

"Yes I have, I love you and want to be with you"

"You know what Hermione? I promise never to love money more than you or my daughter…. can I hold her?"

Hermione smiled and nodded as she handed over Isabella to Draco.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The end

Please review.


End file.
